smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Directory
This is a list of all the episodes 'in the ''Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order. For a chronological summary of events, see here. Mecha Sonic Saga The evolvultionary robot menace, '''Mecha Sonic has arrived, and is threatening to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom! Heroes from three worlds are banded together to combat the metal menace. Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and friends gather the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic, before it's all too late? Episodes *Opening *Ep 00: Episode Zero *Ep 01: Enter King Bowser *Ep 02: The Mysterious Warriors *Ep 03: Mecha Sonic *Ep 04: Turn Back the Clock *Ep 05: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 06: Cruel Brawl *Ep 07: The Ruthless K.Rool *Ep 08: Follow That Emerald *Ep 09: Legend of the Underground *Ep 10: The Curse of the Minus World *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Twisted Reflections *Ep 13: Battleship Halberd *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: Hooktail Castle *Ep 16: Master Thief, Daroach *Ep 17: The Iron-Born King *Ep 18: Rise of the Machines *Ep 19: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 20: Forever Darkness *Ep 21: Bowser Castle Under Siege *Ep 22: Trials and Tribulations *Ep 23: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 25: The Boss Level *Ep 26: Deadly Game *Ep 27: The Fighters Come Forth *Ep 28: Flames of Destruction *Ep 29: No More Rules *Ep 30: Clash of Ages *Ep 31: Win or Lose *Ep 32: Desperate Struggle *Ep 33: Endgame *M1: The Metal General Marx Saga After his escape from the Pit of 100 Trials, Marx 'has headed to the Beanbean Kingdom, where he plans to use the Chaos Emeralds in his next bid for world dominatiom! A new ally in the form of Lilac lends her help to Mario and co to defeat this menace, as familiar friends and foes alike emerge. Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: ''A Week Later... *Ep 02: A New Adventure - Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 03: Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 04: The Amazing Starshade Bros. *Ep 05: *Ep 06: A Deadly Reunion *Ep 07: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 08: A Royal Welcome *Ep 09: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 10: Quest For the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 11: Chateau De Chucklehuck *Ep 12: Familiar Faces *Ep 13: Clash at the Colosseum *Ep 14: Haunted Hooniversity *Ep 15: An Audience with Ghosts *Ep 16: A King-Sized Scare *Ep 17: Life's A Beach *Ep 18: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 19: Temples of the Gods *Ep 20: Mario and Fawful *Ep 21: Tropical Storm *Ep 22: Deadly Desert *Ep 23: Queen of Stardom *Ep 24: Enter Queen Birdo *Ep 25: Showdown in Fungitown *Ep 26: Joke's End *Ep 27: It's a Trap! *Ep 28: Siege of Beanbean *Ep 29: A Royal Counterattack *Ep 30: The Jester's Keep *Ep 31: Fool's Game *Ep 32: The Final Fright *Ep 33: Marx Soul *Ep 34: Deadly Circus *Ep 35: The Last Laugh *M2: Metallix Returns Magolor Saga '''Magolor attempts to plunge the world into darkness using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power, however, everything is not as it seems to be... Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: *Ep 02: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 03: The Three Wands *Ep 04: The Wizard's Apprentice *Ep 05: The Witch's Familiar *Ep 06: Strings of Darkness *Ep 07: Majin Shadow *Ep 08: Revenge of the King *Ep 09: Sonic vs. Shadow *Ep 10: See You on the Flipside *Ep 11: Great Gap of Crag *Ep 12: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 13: The Midbus Touch *Ep 14: Croacus Chaos *Ep 15: Star Haven Under Attack *Ep 16: Ship of Despair *Ep 17: The Sorceress Sisters *Ep 19: A Colorless World *Ep 20: Skully HQ *Ep 21: Skullord the Terrible *Ep 22: Scepter of Mastery *Ep 23: Race to the Sky *Ep 24: Ozone Melee *Ep 25: Fight Against the Lor *Ep 26: Behold the Fountain of Dreams *Ep 27: Incarnate of Malice *Ep 28: Secret of the Demon Crown *Ep 29: Faces of Evil *Ep 30: Lord of Skulls *Ep 31: The Final Curtain Call *M3: The Dark Score Bowser Saga The dreaded Bowser enlists the help of Doctor Eggman to rebuild the fearsome battlestation, the Death Egg! Having used it to kidnap the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser hides within the heart of the universe. As our heroes strike new alliances across the galaxy, other familiar foes make a sinister return. Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: *Ep 02: Kongo Bongo Trouble *Ep 03: K. Rool's Disaster Plan *Ep 04: Team Freedom *Ep 05: Death Egg Invasion *Ep 06: Toad Town Down *Ep 07: The Meta Knight Initiative *Ep 08: Halberd Flying High *Ep 09: The Comet Observatory *Ep 10: New Initiative - Gather the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 11: Bowser's Ambition *Ep 12: From Good Noodle to Bad Egg *Ep 13: Petey Piranha in Good Egg Galaxy *Ep 14: Fun Down at the Beach Bowl Galaxy *Ep 15: *Ep 16: Gooper Blooper's Main Course *Ep 17: Future Fun Land *Ep 18: The Great Space Race *Ep 19: Dance Off - Mario vs. Wizpig *Ep 20: Gusty Garden Breeze *Ep 21: *Ep 22: Operation Major Burrows *Ep 23: Swarm! *Ep 24: The Monstrous Grand Doomer *Ep 25: Purple Planet *Ep 26: The Tatanga Conspiracy *Ep 27: *Ep 28: Clash in the Battlerock *Ep 29: The Topman Tribe Make Their Move *Ep 30: The Iron-Born Assault *Ep 31: Three-Way Frenzy *Ep 32: Melty Molten Monster *Ep 33: The Return of King Kaliente *Ep 34: *Ep 35: The Cyber-Terror Attacks *Ep 36: Nicole vs. the Computer Virus *Ep 37: Hot and Cold *Ep 38: The Burning Rage of Baron Brrr *Ep 39: The Assassin *Ep 40: The Dreadnought Approaches *Ep 41: Topmaniac's Revenge *Ep 42: Smithy's War Effort *Ep 43: Gemerl *Ep 44: Mario's Nightmare *Ep 45: Man of Darkness *Ep 46: Exploding Egg Galaxy *Ep 47: The Last Frontier *Ep 48: Scourge of the Egg Dragoon *Ep 49: Set Course for the Heart of the Universe *Ep 50: Final Initiative - Board the Death Egg! *Ep 51: The First Boss - Petey Piranha Returns *Ep 52: Kong vs. K. Rool *Ep 53: Level Three - Knight of Ice *Ep 54: The Halberd is Down! *Ep 55: The Battle with Bowser Begins! *Ep 56: Death Egg Robot *Ep 57: Bowser's Secret Weapon *Ep 58: Last Way *Ep 59: For True Story *Ep 60: *Ep 61: Black Hole *Ep 62: The End? *M4: The Shadow of Sir Grodus Fawful Saga The cunning Fawful has his sights set on power, having sealed the power vacuum left by Marx months ago, and intentd to get his hands on the Beanstar. What is his objective? Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: The TRUE Arena *Ep 02: *Ep 03: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 04: Legend of the Beanstar *Ep 05: My Name is Fawful *Ep 06: *Ep 07: Master *Ep 08: Knights of the Sword *Ep 09: The Seven Sages *Ep 10: *Ep 11: *Ep 12: *Ep 13: *Ep 14: *Ep 15: *Ep 16: *Ep 17: *Ep 18: *Ep 19: *Ep 20: *Ep 21: *Ep 22: Magolor's Space Odyssey *Ep 23: Galactic Nova Reborn *Ep 24: *Ep 25: *Ep 26: Surrender the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 27: The Great and Powerful *Ep 28: Silver Returns *Ep 29: *Ep 30: *Ep 31: *M5: Zavok Unbound Void Saga Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: *Ep 02: The Legend of Little Planet *Ep 03: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 04: The Mysterious Void *Ep 05: The First Time Stone *Ep 06:'' Yamikage Strikes!'' *Ep 07: Shadow Hour *Ep 08: Infiltration of Cauldron Keep *Ep 09: *Ep 10: Monstrous Mechanical Mud-Muncher *Ep 11: Crank Up the Drill *Ep 12: The King of Ghosts *Ep 13: Dark Moon *Ep 14: Fright Night *Ep 15: Paranormal Activity *Ep 16: The Stalk on Vibe Island *Ep 17: The Great Climb *Ep 18: Sectonia Rising *Ep 19: Royal Road *Ep 20: Masked Dedede Returns *Ep 21: Sullied Grace *Ep 22: To The Top! *Ep 23: Eternal Dreamland *Ep 24: Queen of the Dreamstalk *Ep 25: Return of the HAG 1 *Ep 26: Revenge of the Queen *Ep 27: Faded Flower *Ep 28: The Chase *Ep 29: E-106 Eta *Ep 30: *Ep 31: *Ep 32: Little Planet Appears *Ep 33: *Ep 34: *Ep 35: The Time Stones *Ep 36: Lumina Flowlight *Ep 37: Collision Chaos *Ep 38: Time Shocked! *Ep 39: The Distant Past *Ep 40: Another Dimension *Ep 41: Void Defeated?! *Ep 42: The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy *Ep 43: *Ep 44: *Ep 45: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 01: Agent Omega *M-Ep 02: *M-Ep 03: *M-Ep 04: The Road to Eta *M-Ep 05: *M-Ep 06: *M-Ep 07: *M-Ep 08: Ghosts of the Past *M-Ep 09: Alpha and Omega *M-Ep 10: Omicron *Analogy: Little Planet *M6: The Very Strongest Wizeman Saga The Dark Lord Wizeman has appeared, and is planning to invade the world his Nightmaren Army, backed by his top enforcer, Reala, the Warlock Naugus, and the mysterous Finitevus. In order to save the day, our heroes must once again gather the seven Chaos Emeralds, but this time, new foes, including the prestigious "Four Emperors". Episodes *Opening *Ep 01: *Ep 02: *Ep 03: *Ep 04: *Ep 05: *Ep 06: *Ep 07: *Ep 08: *Ep 09: *Ep 10: *Ep 11: *Ep 12: *Ep 13: *Ep 14: *Ep 15: *Ep 16: *Ep 17: *Ep 18: *Ep 19: *Ep 20: *Ep 21: *Ep 22: *Ep 23: *Ep 24: *Ep 25: *Ep 26: *Ep 27: *Ep 28: *Ep 29: *Ep 30: The Four Emperors *Ep 31: *Ep 32: *Ep 33: *Ep 34: *Ep 35: *Ep 36: *Ep 37: *Ep 38: *Ep 39: *Ep 40: *Ep 41: *Ep 42: *Ep 43: *Ep 44: *Ep 45: *Ep 46: *Ep 47: *Ep 48: *Ep 49: *Ep 50: Eight Precepts of Death *Ep 51: *Ep 52: *Ep 53: *Ep 54: *Ep 55: *Ep 56: *Ep 57: *Ep 58: *Ep 59: *Ep 60: *Ep 61: *Ep 62: *Ep 63: *M7: Strong World Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 01: *M-Ep 02: *M-Ep 03: *M-Ep 04: *M-Ep 05: *M-Ep 06: *M-Ep 07: *M-Ep 08: *M-Ep 09: *M-Ep 10: Haltmann Saga Main Article: Haltmann Saga The maniacal Haltmann Works Company, ruled by the ruthless President Haltmann, have arrived, and are intent of turning Mario's world into a mechanical base for their operations. Not too far behind is the Demon Beast Army, ruled by the nefarious Nightmare. Episodes *Opening *Ep 300: How to Train Your Galbo *Ep 301: The Metal Invasion *Ep 302: Haltmann Works Company *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 345: *Ep 346: *Ep 347: *Ep 348: *Ep 349: *Ep 350: Enter Access Ark! *Ep 351: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 352: *Ep 353: *Ep 354: *Ep 355: *Ep 356: *Ep 357: *Ep 358: *Ep 359: *Ep 360: *Ep 361: *Ep 362: *Ep 363: *Ep 365: *Ep 366: *Ep 367: *Ep 368: *Ep 369: Mind in the Program *Ep 370: Galactic Dogfight *Ep 371: The Greatest Timepiece in the Universe *Ep 372: Fatal Error *Ep 373: *Ep 374: Heart of Soul OS *Ep 375: *M8: Chaos Versus Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 21: *M-Ep 22: *M-Ep 23: M.K. Contingency Protocol *M-Ep 24: Secret Freedom: Harvey Who *M-Ep 25: *M-Ep 26: Secret Freedom: Silver *M-Ep 27: *M-Ep 28: *M-Ep 29: *M-Ep 30: P.R.O.G.R.A.M *Analogy: Masters Pir'oth Ix Saga Main Article: Pir'oth Ix Saga A new foe arrives: Pir'oth Ix. Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again, but with a much more sinister plan in hand... Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and their new ally Shade the Echidna stop him? Meanwhile, the Shroobs invade the planet, but draw the attention of the Black Arms. Elsewhere, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines, and a scheme that could end our heroes for good... Episodes *Opening *Ep 376: *Ep 377: The Man From Moon *Ep 378: Bad Recognition *Ep 379: The Eve of the War *Ep 380: Blackest Day *Ep 381: The Mantra *Ep 382: Pain *Ep 383: The Heat Ray *Ep 384: The Artilleryman *Ep 385: Fighting Machines *Ep 386: Black Arms *Ep 387: The Covenant *Ep 388: The Heretic *Ep 389: The Fool *Ep 390: Memories of Maria *Ep 391: Forever Autumn *Ep 392: Farewell Sky Patrol *Ep 393: Demon Days II *Ep 394: The Assassin *Ep 395: I Am Metallix *Ep 396: A Different Shade of Black *Ep 397: Total Eclipse *Ep 398: Cruel Melee *Ep 399: The Armoured Sentry *Ep 400: Breathe But Blind *Ep 401: Bond Behind Blast *Ep 402: The Valour of Dreams *Ep 403: The Jail *Ep 404: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 405: The Silent Cartographer *Ep 406: The Abomination *Ep 407: The Index *Ep 408: Enter Nocturnus *Ep 409: The Triumvirate *Ep 410: Hear, Fear, Here *Ep 411: Two Shades of Black *Ep 412: Out of Bloom *Ep 413: Light of Ruin *Ep 414: The Yourself *Ep 415: Death Whilst Standing *Ep 416: March of MoonCross *Ep 417: The Iron *Ep 418: The Master Stratagem *Ep 419: The Twilight Cage *Ep 420: The Noise *Ep 421: The Rebound *Ep 422: The Mandate *Ep 423: Bad Moon on the Rise *Ep 424: Knighthood *Ep 425: The Fire *Ep 426: Nestor vs. Ix *Ep 427: Remember the Fallen *Ep 428: Shadow Fall *Ep 429: The Darkest Shade of Black *Ep 430: Hero Breaking Skies *Ep 431: The Royal Guard *Ep 432: Willpower *Ep 433: The Duplicity *Ep 434: The Last Nine Days *Ep 435: The Inferno *Ep 436: The Fundamental Virulence *Ep 437: Heart of Wolf *Ep 438: Left My Life Behind *Ep 439: The Superstar *Ep 440: God and Monk *Ep 441: Revitalise *Ep 442: Prob-Less, Progress *Ep 443: Kings and Men *Ep 444: The Villain *Ep 445: Superstar Never Die *Ep 446: Faster Than Light *Ep 447: Speed Demons *Ep 448: What is Your Fear? *Ep 449: Dance With Snow White *Ep 450: Vanishing Act *Ep 451: Shadow Rising *Ep 452: The Visionary *Ep 453: The Killers' High *Ep 454: The Ultimate Lifeform *Ep 455: Return of Mario *Ep 456: The Overcharge *Ep 457: Fire and Lightning *Ep 458: The Liability *Ep 459: The Headless Star *Ep 460: Mantle of Mandatory *Ep 461: Marching Out the Zombies *Ep 462: Sorry I Am Strong *Ep 463: No Touch, No Bounds *Ep 464: To Early to Win, To Late to Know *Ep 465: The Shooting Ztar Project *Ep 466: Snipe *Ep 467: What The Hell *Ep 468: Auswählen *Ep 469: Paint It Black *Ep 470: Mausoleum of Skulls *Ep 471: The Almighty *Ep 472: Reach *Ep 473: All is Lost *Ep 474: Right Arm of Argus *Ep 475: Where Do You Stand? *Ep 476: Void *Ep 477: Allies *Ep 478: New World Orders *Ep 479: Friend *Ep 480: The Boundary *Ep 481: Left Arm of Argus *Ep 482: Baby Hold Your Hand *Ep 483: Wild Gunman *Ep 484: Twisted Perfections *Ep 485: The Theatre Suicide *Ep 486: Future IV *Ep 487: Bringer of the Moon *Ep 488: The Glory *Ep 489: House of the Raiju Clan *Ep 490: Nicole Ellidy *Ep 491: The Raijin *Ep 492: Battlefield Burning *Ep 493: The Answer *Ep 494: The Last Words *Ep 495: Special War Powers *Ep 496: The Gift *Ep 497: Bigger, Faster, Stronger *Ep 498: Blade *Ep 499: Command of God *Ep 500: World's King *Ep 501: Seven Rings In Hand *Ep 502: The Future Black *Ep 503: The End *Ep 504: The End Two World *Ep 505: The God Breaker *Ep 506: The Finite Paradigm *Ep 507: The World is Dead *Ep 508: True World Orders *Ep 509: Where We Stand *Ep 510: Light of Ruin II *Ep 511: Heaven's Kings *Ep 512: The Darkest of All Black *Ep 513: The Blade *Ep 514: Arrow of Hope *Ep 515: My Eyes Are Open *M9: The Ultimate Rival - Marco Micro-Episodes Silver travels the the future of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he meets Professor Von Schlemmer and the mysterious Gold the Tenrec. While Mario and friends do battle in the present, the brave adventurers from the future make a shocking discovery: Pir'oth Ix has won... Silver must team up with Gold and Professor Von Schlemmer in order to combat the threat lingering over Onyx City, before Ix can destroy it, but with the meddling City Council, this won't be an easy task. *M-Ep 31: Future I *M-Ep 32: Gold and Silver *M-Ep 33: Future II *M-Ep 34: Everything But the Rain *M-Ep 35: Nadir *M-Ep 36: Future III *M-Ep 37: God Like You *M-Ep 38: Slayer *M-Ep 39: The One Who Calls The Moon *M-Ep 40: Cracks *Analogy: Twilight Cage Smithy Saga Main Article: Smithy Saga The mechanical mastermind, Smithy, has returned! What is he after this time? How does Planet Plantain tie into all of this? Episodes *Opening *Ep 516: *Ep 517: Fill the World With Weapons *Ep 518: A Star is Born *Ep 519: *Ep 520: *Ep 521: *Ep 522: *Ep 523: *Ep 524: *Ep 525: *Ep 526: *Ep 527: *Ep 528: *Ep 529: *Ep 530: *Ep 531: *Ep 532: *Ep 533: *Ep 534: *Ep 535: *Ep 536: *Ep 537: *Ep 538: *Ep 539: *Ep 540: *Ep 541: *Ep 542: *Ep 543: *Ep 544: *Ep 545: *Ep 546: *Ep 547: *Ep 548: *Ep 549: *Ep 550: *Ep 551: *Ep 552: *Ep 553: *Ep 554: *Ep 555: *Ep 556: *Ep 557: *Ep 558: *Ep 559: *Ep 560: *Ep 561: *Ep 562: *Ep 563: *Ep 564: *Ep 565: *Ep 566: *Ep 567: *Ep 568: *Ep 569: *Ep 570: *Ep 571: *Ep 572: *Ep 573: *Ep 574: *Ep 575: *Ep 576: *Ep 577: *Ep 578: *Ep 579: *Ep 580: *Ep 581: *Ep 582: *Ep 583: *Ep 584: *Ep 585: *Ep 586: *Ep 587: *Ep 588: *Ep 589: *Ep 590: *Ep 591: *Ep 592: *Ep 593: *Ep 594: *Ep 595: *Ep 596: *Ep 597: *Ep 598: *Ep 599: *Ep 600: *Ep 601: *Ep 602: *Ep 603: *Ep 604: *Ep 605: *M10: Lord Belos Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 41: R.O.B's Adventure *M-Ep 42: Locate the Star Pieces! *M-Ep 43: *M-Ep 44: *M-Ep 45: *M-Ep 46: *M-Ep 47: *M-Ep 48: *M-Ep 49: *M-Ep 50: *M-Ep 51: *M-Ep 52: *M-Ep 53: *M-Ep 54: *M-Ep 55: *Analogy: Star Road Super Shadow Queen Saga Main Article: Super Shadow Queen Saga Foes, old and new, have appeared, but standing above them all is the powerful Shadow Queen, freed by Beldam to plunge the world into chaos! Episodes *Opening *Ep 606: *Ep 607: Gather For the Tournament *Ep 608: Faces, Old and New *Ep 609: The New Glitz Pit *Ep 600: Who Will Fight Who? *Ep 601: The Mysterious Sun *Ep 602: Dark Hearted Minds *Ep 603: Sally is Crushed *Ep 604: Energy Drain! *Ep 605: Beldam's Curse *Ep 606: Zaffre, King of Demons *Ep 607: Geno Attacks *Ep 608: Mario's Turn to Fight *Ep 609: Fight in the Dark *Ep 610: Battle Supreme *Ep 611: Susie's Skills *Ep 612: Descent into Darkness *Ep 613: Majin Geno Emerges *Ep 614: Geno's Dark Resolve *Ep 615: Mario vs. Geno *Ep 616: Power Almost Full *Ep 617: Heroes and Villains *Ep 618: Hunt For the Crystal Stars *Ep 619: Scarlet's Rage *Ep 620: Tails vs. Graphite *Ep 621: Relentless Goldenrod *Ep 622: Lightning Battle *Ep 623: The Knight *Ep 624: Clash of Swords *Ep 625: Sable's Illusion *Ep 626: Shadow vs. Shadow *Ep 627: Perplexed and Poisonous *Ep 628: Luigi and Zaffre, the Rematch *Ep 629: Zaffre's Dark Power *Ep 630: Rage of the Demon King *Ep 631: Crystal Stars Gathered *Ep 632: Mario vs. Geno, Part Two *Ep 633: Stop Beldam! *Ep 634: The Seal is Broken *Ep 635: The Djinn Marilyn *Ep 636: The Losses Begin *Ep 637: Marilyn's Terror *Ep 638: Dangerous Dinner *Ep 639: Geno's Atonement *Ep 640: Final Explosion *Ep 641: Evil Lives On *Ep 642: Beanstar Power! *Ep 643: Global Announcement *Ep 644: Road to Fusion *Ep 645: The Sword of Merlight *Ep 646: Beldam and Marilyn *Ep 647: Ultra Mario *Ep 648: Race Against Time *Ep 649: The End of Beldam *Ep 650: The Fusion Dance *Ep 651: For Mario The Bells Toll *Ep 652: The Broken Sword *Ep 653: Merlight the Wise *Ep 654: Shadic is Born *Ep 655: An Unlikely Friendship *Ep 656: I Kill No More *Ep 657: The Evil of Men *Ep 658: Shadow Queen Unleashed *Ep 659: Marilyn is Defeated! *Ep 660: An Empty World *Ep 661: Battle in the Time Chamber *Ep 662: Shadic's Awesome Power *Ep 663: Trapped Forever *Ep 664: Snack Time *Ep 665: Shadic's Super Moves *Ep 666: Luigi Returns *Ep 667: Ultimate Power *Ep 668: Dark Bomb *Ep 669: Search For Survivors *Ep 670: Magolor is Found *Ep 671: The Unlucky Saga of Rawk Hawk *Ep 672: The Shadow Queen's Trap! *Ep 673: The Power of Absorption *Ep 674: The Unholy Power of the Shadow Queen *Ep 675: Luigi Against the Ropes *Ep 676: Unrelenting Fury *Ep 677: Fight to Live *Ep 678: Yoshi Goes All-Out *Ep 679: Merlight's Secret Weapon *Ep 680: Secret of the Potara Earrings *Ep 681: Mario Goes Home *Ep 682: Shadow Queen's Seige *Ep 683: Prepare to Die *Ep 684: Geno Returns *Ep 685: Union of Rivals *Ep 686: Genario is Born *Ep 687: The Power of Fusion *Ep 688: Turn the Tables *Ep 689: Rip in the Universe *Ep 690: Genario... Downsized *Ep 691: The Incredible Fighting Candy *Ep 692: Genario's Plan *Ep 693: The Fusion Has Ended *Ep 694: The Twisted Insides of the Shadow Queen *Ep 695: Mind Trap *Ep 696: Visions of Peril *Ep 697: The Rescue Begins *Ep 698: The Secret of the Shadow Queen *Ep 699: A Strange Transformation *Ep 700: The Original Shadow Queen *Ep 701: The End of the World *Ep 702: She's on the Move *Ep 703: Path of Destruction *Ep 704: Shadow Queen in the Overthere *Ep 705: Summon the Devil *Ep 706: Battle of the Universe Begins *Ep 707: Mario vs. Shadow Queen *Ep 708: Geno's Plan *Ep 709: Minute of Desperation *Ep 710: Marilyn Emerges *Ep 711: Call to Action *Ep 712: Desperate Plea For Help *Ep 713: The People Stand Together *Ep 714: Spirit Bomb Triumphant *Ep 715: The Battle is Over *M11: Enerjak Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 56: *M-Ep 57: *M-Ep 58: *M-Ep 59: *M-Ep 60: *M-Ep 61: *M-Ep 62: *M-Ep 63: *M-Ep 64: *M-Ep 65: *M-Ep 66: *M-Ep 67: *M-Ep 68: *M-Ep 69: *M-Ep 70: *Analogy: Shadow Queen Dimentio Saga '' Main Article: Dimentio Saga'' The evil Dimentio 'has finally returned, with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop him? Meanwhile, as the Black Jewel rises, an old foe lurks in the shadows... Episodes *Opening *Ep 716: *Ep 717: *Ep 718: *Ep 719: *Ep 720: *Ep 721: *Ep 722: *Ep 723: *Ep 724: *Ep 725: *Ep 726: *Ep 727: *Ep 728: *Ep 729: *Ep 730: *Ep 731: *Ep 732: *Ep 733: *Ep 734: *Ep 735: *Ep 736: *Ep 737: *Ep 738: *Ep 739: *Ep 740: *Ep 741: *Ep 742: *Ep 744: *Ep 745: *Ep 746: *Ep 747: *Ep 748: *Ep 749: *Ep 750: *Ep 751: *Ep 752: *Ep 752: *Ep 753: *Ep 754: *Ep 755: *Ep 756: *Ep 757: *Ep 758: *Ep 759: *Ep 760: *Ep 761: *Ep 762: *Ep 763: *Ep 764: *Ep 765: *Ep 766: *Ep 767: *Ep 768: *Ep 769: *Ep 770: *Ep 771: *Ep 772: *Ep 773: *Ep 774: *Ep 775: *Ep 776: *Ep 777: *Ep 778: *Ep 779: *Ep 780: *Ep 781: *Ep 782: *Ep 783: *Ep 784: *Ep 785: *Ep 786: *Ep 787: *Ep 788: *Ep 789: *Ep 790: *Ep 791: *Ep 792: *Ep 793: *Ep 794: *Ep 795: *Ep 796: *Ep 797: *Ep 798: *Ep 799: *Ep 800: *Ep 801: *Ep 802: *Ep 803: *Ep 804: *Ep 805: *Ep 806: *Ep 807: *Ep 808: *Ep 809: *Ep 810: *Ep 811: *Ep 812: *Ep 813: *Ep 814: *Ep 815: *Ep 816: *Ep 817: *Ep 818: *Ep 819: *Ep 820: *Ep 821: *Ep 832: *Ep 823: *Ep 824: *Ep 825: *Ep 826: *Ep 827: *Ep 828: *Ep 829: *Ep 830: *Ep 831: *Ep 832: *Ep 833: *Ep 834: *Ep 835: *Ep 836: *Ep 837: *Ep 838: *Ep 839: *Ep 840: *Ep 841: *Ep 842: *Ep 843: *Ep 844: *Ep 845: *Ep 846: *Ep 847: *Ep 848: *Ep 849: *Ep 850: *Ep 851: *Ep 852: ''Battle Across Worlds *Ep 853: *Ep 854: *Ep 855: A Fighting Chance *Ep 856: Dimentio's Rage! Mario's End? *Ep 857: To Help a Friend *Ep 858: *Ep 859: Rosalina vs. Dimentio *Ep 860: Rosetta Shirona *Ep 861: *Ep 862: *Ep 863: *Ep 864: *Ep 865: The Beginning of the End *Ep 866: *Ep 867: *Ep 868: *Ep 869: *Ep 870: *Ep 871: *Ep 872: *Ep 873: *Ep 874: *Ep 875: Final *Ep 876: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 71: *M-Ep 72: *M-Ep 73: *M-Ep 74: *M-Ep 75: *M-Ep 76: *M-Ep 77: *M-Ep 78: *M-Ep 79: *M-Ep 80: *M-Ep 81: *M-Ep 82: *M-Ep 83: *M-Ep 84: *M-Ep 85: *M-Ep 86: *M-Ep 87: *M-Ep 88: *M-Ep 89: *M-Ep 90: *M-Ep 91: *M-Ep 92: *M-Ep 93: *M-Ep 94: *M-Ep 95: *M-Ep 96: *M-Ep 97: *M-Ep 98: *M-Ep 99: *M-Ep 100: *Analogy: Chaos Heart *Analogy: The Void Gods of Destruction Saga Main Article: Gods of Destruction Saga A saga featuring the twelve mighty '''Gods of Destruction and their efforts to destroy, or save, the world. Movies *M12: The Last Gods: God and God *M13: Rise of Juntar *M14: ??? *M15: Night of Fenrir *M15: Black and White Terios Saga Main Article: Terios Saga '' The future is under seige from an unknown evil known as '''Terios', who has drove the planet to near-extinction! Silver returns from the future to warn our heroes of this dark threat, but when Terios chases after him, the present is put under threat as well! Can our heroes stop this mysterious evil-doer? What dark secrets does he possess? And what connects him the the Shaman apprentice, Shonzai? Episodes *Ep 877: Dark Enemy of the Future *Ep 878: Battle in the Future - Silver Versus Terios! *Ep 879: The Tides of Time *Ep 880: The Future Black II *Ep 881: The Bond of Present and Future! Silver and Shadow *Ep 882: The Realm of Ancients - Expose Terios' True Identity! *Ep 883: Silver's Training - Silver vs. Shadow *Ep 884: Silver's Determination - Defeat Terios! *Ep 885: Shonzai - The Apprentice Shaman *Ep 886: Rematch with Terios - A Deadly Transformation *Ep 887: Advent of the Immortal God - Shonzai *Ep 888: The Mystery of Terios and Shonzai *Ep 889: Protect the Future - Destroy Shonzai! *Ep 890: Terios' Identity Revealed *Ep 891: Shonzai's Ambition - The Zero-Mortal Plan *Ep 892: Defend the Future! Silver's Rage! *Ep 893: Marvel at His Power! Mario's Counterattack! *Ep 894: The Union of Shonzai and Terios! *Ep 895: The Greatest Power of Fusion Shonzai! *Ep 896: Relentless Fury of the Immortal God' *Ep 897: Resolve of Warriors - Genario Returns *Ep 898: The Titanic Battle of Gods - Genario vs. Shonzai *Ep 899: Destroy All Mortals! Shonzai's Rage *Ep 900: Who Will Triumph? The Decisive Final Attack! *Ep 901: The End of Genario? *Ep 902: Savior From the Future - Silver's Last Stand *Ep 903: The Last of Shonzai *Ep 904: Dire Straits! The Eternal God's Last Hurrah! *Ep 905: Summon Forth, Beanstar! Grant My Wish! *Ep 906: The Future Restored - Peace At Last *Ep 907: The Best of Both Timelines *Ep 908: Hope For a Peaceful World - Farewell Silver *Ep 909: The Ambitions of the Koopa King *Ep 910: Return to the Future! *Ep 911: The Last Vestiges of Shonzai *Ep 922: Fight to the Finish! Silver's Victory! *M17: Resurrection "F" Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 101: *M-Ep 102: *M-Ep 103: *M-Ep 104: *M-Ep 105: *M-Ep 106: *M-Ep 107: *M-Ep 108: *M-Ep 109: *M-Ep 110: *Analogy: The Future Naugus Saga Main Article: Naugus Saga '' A huge, powerful meteorite is hurtling towards the planet! Despite our heroes throwing everything they have at it - even Chaos Control - it has willed itself on its collision course! Are our heroes doomed to an explosive end? Meanwhile, amidst the panic, a sinister plot is at play, with mysterious beasts being summoned from the equally mysterious Genesis Portals. How does '''Walter Naugus' tie into all of this? Episodes *Ep 923: Panic in the Sky *Ep 924: The Doomsday Project *Ep 925: Mystery of the Genesis Portals *Ep 927: The Return of Naugus *Ep 928: *Ep 929: The Ultra Beasts *Ep 930: *Ep 931: *Ep 932: *Ep 933: *Ep 934: *Ep 935: *Ep 936: *Ep 937: *Ep 938: *Ep 939: *Ep 940: *Ep 941: *Ep 942: *Ep 943: *Ep 944: *Ep 945: *Ep 946: *Ep 947: *Ep 948: *Ep 949: *Ep 940: *Ep 951: *Ep 952: *Ep 953: *Ep 954: *Ep 955: *Ep 956: *Ep 957: *M18: Advent of Necrozma Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 111: *M-Ep 112: *M-Ep 113: *M-Ep 114: *M-Ep 115: *M-Ep 116: *M-Ep 117: *M-Ep 118: *M-Ep 119: *M-Ep 120: *Analogy: Genesis Portals *Analogy: Ultra Space Super Bowser Saga '' Main Article: Super Bowser Saga'' Bowser has returned, and has thrown the world into utter chaos. All efforts to stop him and his new army have faltered. Team Mario and the Freedom Fighters have since disbanded, and G.U.N has fallen. Meanwhile, Metallix begins building his glorified empire of machines. Galacta Knight also returns, seeking conflict... Episodes *Ep 958: Collapsed World *Ep 959: Clan of Ten Thousand *Ep 960: Fall of GUN *Ep 961: Us and Them *Ep 962: I Fight No More *Ep 963: How Far We've Fallen *Ep 964: Broken Glass *Ep 965: Civil War *Ep 966: Mario vs. Sonic *Ep 967: How I Died *Ep 969: Picking Up the Pieces *Ep 970: Getting the Band Back Together *Ep 971: The New Resistance *Ep 972: Sonic Forces *Ep 973: Eleven Dragons *Ep 974: Brotherhood Still Standing *Ep 975: Odyssey *Ep 976: Empires of Steel *Ep 977: World Tour *Ep 978: *Ep 979: *Ep 980: Every Bounty Hunter in the World *Ep 981: Hard Boiled Heavies *Ep 982: *Ep 983: *Ep 984: *Ep 985: *Ep 986: *Ep 987: *Ep 988: *Ep 989: Sandblast City *Ep 990: Beyond Thunderdome *Ep 991: Layla *Ep 992: Roads of Fury *Ep 993: Twin Suns *Ep 994: Sands of Time *Ep 995: Chained By Fate *Ep 996: The Treasure King, Rourke *Ep 997: *Ep 998: *Ep 999: *Ep 1000: M'' *Ep 1001: *Ep 1002: *Ep 1003: *Ep 1004: ''The Other Side of the World *Ep 1005: The Broodals *Ep 1006: The Caps are Off! *Ep 1007: *Ep 1998: *Ep 1009: The Bittercold *Ep 1010: *Ep 1011: *Ep 1012: *Ep 1013: *Ep 1014: *Ep 1015: *Ep 1016: *Ep 1017: *Ep 1018: *Ep 1019: *Ep 1020: XCII *Ep 1021: XCIII *Ep 1022: XCIV *Ep 1023: XCV *Ep 1024: Trio De Dangers *Ep 1025: The Wolves Three *Ep 1026: Clan of One Million *Ep 1027: XCIX *Ep 1028: The Return of Taranza's Killer Frog *Ep 1029: The Most Feared Treasure Hunter, Rourke *Ep 1030: Master of Mercenaries *Ep 1031: Citywide Casino *Ep 1032: The Two of Clubs *Ep 1033: The Three of Hearts *Ep 1034: The Four of Spades *Ep 1035: The Five of Diamonds *Ep 1036: The Joker *Ep 1037: The Fool *Ep 1038: The Hangedman *Ep 1039: Trump Cards *Ep 1040: Deadly Roulette *Ep 1041: A Game of Dice *Ep 1042: Play Your Cards Right *Ep 1043: Gamble Lords *Ep 1044: The Ace in the Hole *Ep 1045: The Three Kings *Ep 1046: King of Fighters *Ep 1047: *Ep 1048: The Long Arabian Night *Ep 1049: Tails and the Fourty Theives *Ep 1050: Bartok the Genie *Ep 1051: High Time *Ep 1052: Pyramid Scheme *Ep 1053: *Ep 1054: *Ep 1055: *Ep 1056: *Ep 1057: *Ep 1058: *Ep 1059: *Ep 1060: *Ep 1061: Abyss of the Pirates *Ep 1062: Two Thousand Leagues Under the Sea *Ep 1063: Sea Devil Chase! *Ep 1064: Unleash the Kraken *Ep 1065: An Army of Pirates *Ep 1066: The Siege of Meropis *Ep 1067: Whale on a Sub *Ep 1068: Hot Coco *Ep 1069: *Ep 1070: Welcome to the Jungle *Ep 1071: Taranza's Blade-O-Matic *Ep 1072: Four Seasons of Death *Ep 1073: *Ep 1074: *Ep 1075: *Ep 1076: *Ep 1078: *Ep 1079: *Ep 1080: *Ep 1081: *Ep 1082: *Ep 1083: *Ep 1084: *Ep 1085: *Ep 1086: *Ep 1087: *Ep 1089: Weapon of War *Ep 1090: All Along the Watchtower *Ep 1091: Terror of Noah *Ep 1092: Sky Chase *Ep 1093: Sky Patrol vs. Warship Noah *Ep 1094: Noah's Trap *Ep 1095: Great Death Eggs *Ep 1096: We Are Brotherhood *Ep 1097: Infiltrate the Great Egg Noah *Ep 1098: Strobelite *Ep 1099: Fox on the Run *Ep 1100: Tails vs. Doctor Noah *Ep 1101: Lunar Dogfight *Ep 1102: *Ep 1103: Cloud Caravan *Ep 1104: Carnival in the Sky *Ep 1105: Cirque de Robotnik *Ep 1106: *Ep 1107: *Ep 1108: *Ep 1109: *Ep 1110: *Ep 1111: *Ep 1112: *Ep 1113: *Ep 1114: *Ep 1115: *Ep 1116: *Ep 1117: *Ep 1118: *Ep 1119: *Ep 1120: *Ep 1121: Skies of Fear *Ep 1122: They Call Me Tambourine *Ep 1123: Return of the Magiblot Bros. *Ep 1124: Rumble Island *Ep 1125: Taranza in the Caldera *Ep 1126: *Ep 1127: *Ep 1128: *Ep 1129: *Ep 1130: *Ep 1131: *Ep 1132: *Ep 1132: *Ep 1133: *Ep 1134: *Ep 1135: *Ep 1136: *Ep 1137: *Ep 1138: *Ep 1139: The Farlands *Ep 1140: The End is in Sight *Ep 1141: Cataclysm *Ep 1142: Fist Bump *Ep 1143: *Ep 1144: *Ep 1145: *Ep 1146: *Ep 1147: *Ep 1148: *Ep 1149: Mario is Defeated *Ep 1150: All That is Good *Ep 1151: *Ep 1152: *Ep 1153: Mario vs. Bowser *Ep 1154: *Ep 1155: *Ep 1156: *M19: Artificial Chaos Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 121: *M-Ep 122: *M-Ep 123: *M-Ep 124: *M-Ep 125: *M-Ep 126: *M-Ep 127: *M-Ep 128: *M-Ep 129: *M-Ep 130: *M-Ep 131: *M-Ep 132: *M-Ep 133: *M-Ep 134: *M-Ep 135: *M-Ep 136: *M-Ep 137: *M-Ep 138: *M-Ep 139: *M-Ep 140: *Analogy: Koopa Clan *Analogy: Infinite *Analogy: The Brotherhood and Galacta Knight Chaos Beast Saga Tentative Episodes *Ep 1157: *Ep 1158: *Ep 1159: *Ep 1160: *Ep 1161: *Ep 1162: *Ep 1163: *Ep 1164: *Ep 1165: *Ep 1166: *Ep 1167: *Ep 1168: *Ep 1169: *Ep 1170: *Ep 1171: *Ep 1172: *Ep 1173: *Ep 1174: *Ep 1175: *Ep 1176: *Ep 1177: *Ep 1178: *Ep 1179: *Ep 1180: *Ep 1181: *Ep 1182: *Ep 1183: *Ep 1184: *Ep 1185: *Ep 1186: *Ep 1187: *Ep 1188: *Ep 1189: *Ep 1190: *Ep 1191: *Ep 1192: *Ep 1193: *Ep 1194: *Ep 1195: *Ep 1196: *Ep 1197: *Ep 1198: *Ep 1199: *Ep 1200: *Ep 1201: *M20: Xenoverse Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 141: *M-Ep 142: *M-Ep 143: *M-Ep 144: *M-Ep 145: *M-Ep 146: *M-Ep 147: *M-Ep 148: *M-Ep 149: *M-Ep 150: *M-Ep 151: *M-Ep 152: *M-Ep 153: *M-Ep 154: *M-Ep 155: *M-Ep 156: *M-Ep 157: *M-Ep 158: *M-Ep 159: *M-Ep 160: *M-Ep 161: *Analogy: Chaos Emeralds *Analogy: Chaos Beasts Multiverse Tournament Saga '' Main Article: The Multiverse Tournament'' A new foe has created a tournament in which fighters from twelve universes fight to prove themselves as the strongest! The winners shall survive while the losers will have their respective universe destroyed! Will our unlikely team survive against all odds and prove victorious? Meanwhile, Orbulon teams up with Looker, a detective from another universe, to investigate the behind-the-scenes issues with the mysterious Emperor Velo's Multiverse Tournament. Episodes *S4-1: Part One - Deadly Game *S4-2: Part Two - The Ten Warriors Part One - Champions *S4-3: Part Three - The Ten Warriors Part Two - Heroes and Villains *S4-4: Part Four - The Ten Warriors - Ready For Battle *S4-5: Part Five - Tournament of Scoundrels *S4-6: Part Six - Detective Orbulon and... Handsome? *S4-7: Part Seven - Time to Fight *S4-8: Part Eight - Universal Destruction *S4-9: Part Nine - Survive *S4-10: Part Ten - Tricks and Tactics *S4-11: Part Eleven - Gods and Men *S4-12: Part Twelve - Fastest in the Multiverse *S4-13: Part Thirteen - Mario vs. Tapu Koko *S4-14: Part Fourteen - The Heat of Battle *S4-15: Part Fifteen - Road to Ultra Instinct *S4-16: Part Sixteen - Fusion *S4-17: Part Seventeen - Desperate Struggle *S4-18: Part Eighteen - Fight As One *S4-19: Part Nineteen - The Most Dangerous Game *S4-20: Part Twenty - All-Out War *S4-21: Part Twenty-One - The Showdown *S4-22: Part Twenty-Two - The Power of a God *S4-23: Part Twenty-Three - Master Ultra Instinct *S4-24: Part Twenty-Four - Mario vs. Tapu Koko II *S4-25: Part Twenty-Five - The Final Battle *S4-26: Part Twenty-Six - The Gods' Judgement Hyness Saga Episodes *Ep 1202: *M21: ??? Cackletta Saga '' Main Article: Cackletta Saga'' After meddling with a rip in the fabric of time and space, Cackletta manages to cause chaos, with the help of her new force, the Doomvirate, consisting of the Shadow Thief Popple, his newest Rookie, Doopliss, and the dangerous Infinite. Meanwhile, the infamous arch enemies of our heroes, Bowser and Eggman, have mysteriously been switched by the far more nefarious King Koopa and Dr. Julian Robotnik. Elsewhere, deep within the depths of the Underwhere, a foe from Mario's past seeks to gain his sweet revenge once and for all. With all these enemies on their plate, our heroes receive an unexpected ally, but can Metallix really be trusted? Episodes *Ep ?: World Enough and Time *Ep ?: Infinite Cackletta Mario Saga Unable to defeat the fearsome power of "Infinite Cackletta", Mario is sent flying across the gulf of space, and must return home before it is too late. During his trials in space, Mario must undergo a quest of self-discovery and take on vengeful foes and other nasties. Episodes *Ep ?: Lost in Space *Ep ?: Planet of Garbage *Ep ?: Stranded on Mullock *Ep ?: Prisoner of the Architect *Ep ?: The Olympian *Ep ?: Contest of Champions *Ep ?: Time to Riot *Ep ?: Escape from Mullock *Ep ?: Your Own Worst Fear *Ep ?: Darkest Nightmare *Ep ?: Mario vs. Mario *Ep ?: The Return of Super Mario Infinite Cackletta Saga Episodes *M22: ??? League of Villains Saga The mysterious "League of Villains" has emerged. Under the command of the enigmatic Sigma, the League forces our heroes to forge new alliances with warriors from other worlds. Just who are the League of Villains, and who is the individual that they answer to? Episodes *Ep ?: Day of Σ Tabuu Saga The leader of the League of Villains has finally appeared, but what are Tabuu's true ambitions? And what is his relationship with Mario? Episodes *Ep ?: The Eternity Gauntlet *Ep ?: Lorenzo Mario Eternity Gauntlet Saga Episodes *Ep ?: The Endgame *Ep ?: Game Over *M23: The End of Z *M24: A Crack in Time *M25: Raijon Movies and Specials *M1: The Metal General *M2: Return of Metallix *M3: The Dark Score *M4: The Shadow of Sir Grodus *M5: Zavok Unbound *M6: The Very Strongest *M7: Strong World *M8: Chaos Versus *M9: The Ultimate Rival - Marco *M10: Lord Belos *M11: Enerjak - The Legendary Demigod *M12: The Last Gods: God and God *M13: The Rise of Juntar *M14: ??? *M15: Night of Fenrir *M16: Black and White *M17: Resurrection "F" *M18: Culex - Protector of Vanda *M19: Artifcial Chaos *M20: Xenoverse *M21: Crime of the Century *M22: Advent of Necrozma *M23: The End of Z *M24: A Crack in Time *M25: Raijon *S1: Episode Zero *S2: Fractured Mirror *S3: Christmas Special *S4: The Multiverse Tournament *S5: Heroes' Legacy Other *''Comic: Halberd Prelude'' *''Comic: The Royal Guard'' Trivia *Several sagas are referenced prior to their occurance. **The Haltmann Saga is teased during a post-credits scene of the Magolor Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams ripples and shows a reflection of Susie's silhouette. **The Super Bowser Saga is hinted at during the Terios Saga. Here, Bowser returns to his homelands, the Farlands. **The Tabuu Saga is hinted at in a post-credits scene of the Hyness Saga. Here, Tabuu equips the Eternity Gauntlet, stating "Fine, I'll do it myself." This calls back to his earlier mishaps, seen during the Ultra Beasts Saga and Crime of the Century. ***It is also hinted at during a post-credits scene of the Infinite Cackletta Saga, where the ship Geno, ??? and Naugus are on is approached by a much larger one, on their route back to Mario's world. ***Furthermore, a vision seen by Geno during the Hyness Saga depicts the completed Eternity Gauntlet as some kind of nebula. ***This is also not ignoring the previous roles of the Eternity Stones. ****The Shiny Stone was used by Haltmann and Star Dream in the Haltmann Saga, it later ended up in space, eventually falling into the hands of Naugus. ****The Precioustone has traded hands between Naugus (Ultra Beasts Saga), Eggman Nega (Artificial Chaos) and ended up in the hands of Gemerl. ****Lumina reveals the Precioustone was lost when Galacta Knight broke free from his prison. It is later confirmed that Tabuu sent Wizeman to free Galacta Knight, allowing him to take the stone for himself. He later orders Wizeman to attack Mario's World to keep any inteferences from getting in his way, causing the Wizeman Saga as a result. ****The Phantom Ruby was used during the Super Bowser Saga by Infinite, and throughout the Infinite Cackletta Saga as the latter's weapon of choice. The stone would later be handed to Emperor Velo for safekeeping, unware that the Shiny Stone is also aboard the ship. ****All three of the Triforce's owners appear during the Multiverse Tournament. ****The Master Crystal appears during Crime of the Century, where Team Silver assist the Intergalactic Agency from stopping N. Tropy's Time Pirates from stealing it from their vault. *****This movie also serves to set up the Worlds Unite Saga, featuring the appearances of the Delphinus crew (Skies of Arcadia), as well as Samus Aran (Metroid) in a flashback. Category:Episode Directory Category:Chronology